Little Manhattan, In Ohio
by mrsrikerlynch
Summary: When Quinn and Jeff first meet, something clicks. It was love at first sight.
1. Chapter 1

It was the first away football game of the season. Quinn had decided she should get out of her house and go to the game. She had heard that Finn and Rachel weren't going, which was a good sign. Quinn figured Finn wasn't going considering Coach Beiste had kicked him off the team. No one really knew why she did; she probably just got sick of him. Just like everyone else. She didn't still have feelings for Finn, but she didn't like seeing Rachel happy with him. She was a new girl ready to start her new year maybe meeting some _new_ guys at the football game.

...

Jeff was getting ready for the game with his roommate, Nick. They were all decked out in navy blue and red. I mean, c'mon, it **was** the Dalton vs. McKinley game, a huge rivalry.

"Jeff, are you almost ready? We gotta get down there to practice the National Anthem with the rest of the Warblers," Nick said.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second!" Jeff said.

Jeff then came out of the bathroom in his warbler blazer and tie, but he also had on some blue and red face paint.

"Let's roll."

….

Quinn was sitting in the stands by herself, trying to avoid anyone she knew. Finally it was almost time for the game to start. As the warblers got into place, the first boy Quinn noticed was the one with half of his face painted blue and the other half painted red; she also noticed his bright blonde hair that kept falling in his eyes as he sang. She wondered what he looked like without the face paint…

….

Once the game began Jeff, Nick, and Thad were looking around the stands trying to find seats, which proved to be a fairly difficult task. They eventually came near where Quinn was sitting. Jeff caught her eye and walked over,

"what's a pretty girl like you doing sitting here all alone?" he asked.

Quinn blushed, "waiting for someone to come and ask me that very question."

Jeff winked and sat down next to Quinn.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Jeff said.

"Don't hurry," Nick said and winked while walking away.

….

They made small talk, talking about school, and their likes and dislikes.

"This game's kind of boring," Quinn said.

"I know, I'd much rather be at the dorm. Little Manhattan was on tonight, and it almost made me stay back, if I wouldn't have had to sing,"

Jeff said.

"I LOVE THAT MOVIE!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Me too," Jeff said, "Do you want to go watch it?"

_Is he asking me to go back to his dorm? _Quinn thought to herself and blushed,

"I'd love to."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: hello. :D well a lot of people liked my story so I'm going to keep writing!:) I will try to write a new chapter every few days or so. Just so you know this chapter is full of fluff!36 who doesn't love Quiff Fluff?(:**

Quinn and Jeff started walking to Jeff's dorm when Quinn realized something.

"I'm Quinn, Quinn Fabray," she said.

"Well duh, I already knew that. I saw you singing at sectionals. You were phenomenal. I'm Jeff Sterling," Jeff said.

They got to the dorm, and just when Jeff and Quinn walked in Jeff realized that he and Nick had forgotten to clean their dorm. The dorm had old pizza boxes, empty Coke bottles, and dirty clothes all over the floor. Jeff hadn't planned on bringing someone back to the dorm, why should he have?

"Nice place," Quinn joked.

"It doesn't usually look like this," Jeff blushed.

"Haha, that's okay. My room looks exactly like this on a daily basis," Quinn said.

"Oh, I bet," Jeff joked as he went over to the television and turned it to the channel that Little Manhattan was on.

….

The movie was about half over. It was around 11;

"Quinn it's getting kind of late, don't you think your mom is probably wondering where you are?" Jeff asked

Quinn had been paying so much attention to the movie, she hadn't even looked at the clock.

"Oh my god! I had no idea it was this late," Quinn exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's so dark, I don't know if you would want to drive back. I could drive you if you want," Jeff said.

"Well, um. Don't they have like a curfew for you guys? I could always just stay here. If that's okay with you…" said Quinn.

_Does she __**want**__ to stay over with me? _Jeff thought. The thought of her wanting to stay at his dorm with him tonight made his hard do summersaults.

"Yeah, it may be better if you just stay here. I can ask Nick to bunk with Thad and David," Jeff said.

"Perfect! I'll text my mom and tell her I'm staying at Santana's," Quinn said.

Jeff then texted Nick:  
><strong>Dude sleep with Thad and David tonight PLEASE. I'll explain tomorrow.-J<strong>

_Okay? You better have a good reason! See you -N_

….

They went back to watching the movie, reenacting some of their favorite scenes. Right now it was the seen in the fancy restaurant. Quinn and Jeff were sitting together on his bed and they were holding their hands just like Gabe and Rosemary. Quinn would wipe her hand on her shirt, just like in the movie, and Jeff would look all worried. They were doing a pretty good job reenacting the movie. Then it came time for the scene _after_ the restaurant. When Gabe and Rosemary are standing around, and Gabe is debating whether he should kiss her or not. It came time for when Gabe just builds up the courage and gives her a tiny peck on the lips. Jeff did the very same to Quinn, just a simple peck. Quinn then ran away out into the hallway, like Rosemary did after Gabe kissed her. But Jeff chased after her and pulled her into a bear hug; he kissed her again, but this time longer and more passionate. They pulled apart,

"Wow," Quinn and Jeff both said in unison.

They both laughed as Jeff led Quinn back to the dorm. They lay back on Jeff's bed and watched the rest of the movie. Quinn had fallen asleep just as the movie got over, and Jeff soon after.

Quinn snuggled close to Jeff throughout the night, which made Jeff's heart do even more summersaults. Quinn woke up before Jeff did, around 8:30; she stayed snuggled into him, and watched him sleep. Jeff finally awoke at 9:00. He saw Quinn and said,

"Hey you," he kissed her nose and gave her a hug.

Their embrace was quickly ended by someone unlocking and opening the door.

"So Jeff, uh why did you need me to stay at Thad and David's? Wait who's in your bed? Wait.. JEFFY! Pretty girl! AH! I'll be going now." said Nick.

"Well that was awkward," said Jeff and Quinn simultaneously. They both smiled.

"Well, I should probably get going. It's going to be a long drive after all…" Quinn said.

The thought of her leaving already made Jeff sad, it made Quinn sad too, but she knew she should get going.

As she started grabbing her things and fixing herself, Jeff finally spoke, "Quinn, would you like to go out sometime?"  
>"Just name the time and place," Quinn said.<p>

**AN: I love reviews. I'll update soon. BTW, my tumblr is rikerlynchslover and my twitter is noelletibbetts, so tweet me or tumblr me? Haha, if you have any suggestions. OK bye!36**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Heeeeeeeeeeeey:D. sorry it took me so long to update. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. ;) here is chapter 3. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 3 6**

It was Thursday at 3:00. Quinn was on her way to glee; Jeff was on his way to Warbler practice.

**Hey Quinnie :) - J**

_Hey Jeffie (: - Q_

**So how about that date? –J**

_Uh how about tomorrow? You can choose the place(: -Q_

**Sounds perfect. I'll pick you up at 7? – J**

_Yes perf! (: well I gotta go to glee! See you tomorrow! xo – Q_

**I do too! Bye. xoxo – J**

Quinn walked into glee as she was putting her phone back into her bag.

"Girl, who were you texting?" asked Mercedes.

"Oh, he's no one," said Quinn.

"HE?" Mercedes, Santana, and Kurt all asked in unison.

"QUINNIE! Who is he? Do I know him? Kurt asked Quinn.

"Yeah, actually I'm pretty sure you do. He goes to Dalton," Quinn said.

"Is it Jeff?" Kurt asked.

"Wait, uh yeah actually it is. How did you know?" Quinn asked.

"Pssh, he couldn't stop talking about how great you were at sectionals. And he kept asking me if you and Sam were dating and he was all sad when I told him you were," Kurt said.

"Oh. Well… We have a date tomorrow."

Kurt, Mercedes, and Santana all screeched in excitement.

"QUINN! AH! What are you going to wear?" Kurt asked.

"That's where I need all of your guys' help…"

….

Jeff walked into Warbler practice whilst being bombarded with questions from Nick. Jeff still hadn't told Nick about what happened last Friday; it had been almost a week. Jeff was sliding his phone into the pocket of his blazer when he could finally understand what Nick was saying;

"Jeff, who were you texting?"

"All answers will be revealed after warbler practice. We need to sit down before Wes hits us with his gavel," answered Jeff.

….

Warbler practice was finally finished. It had been an uneventful one; the council just bickered the whole time on what Katy Perry song Blaine should sing when they go to the old folk's home next week. The minute Jeff and Nick got back to their dorm, Nick started with the questions:

"So, who were you texting before practice? Was it that girl that was here last week?"

"Yes," answered Jeff.

"Ok, then what is the story with you two?" Nick asked.

Jeff told Nick everything. He told him about last Friday, and about their date tomorrow.

"Dude, where are you taking her? It's gotta be special," Nick said.

"That's where I needed some help. I _really_ like her, and I want our first date to be special," said Jeff.

"Dude, you have to take her to Breadstix. But then like take her on a walk after or something. Something out of a cheesy romantic movie," Nick said.

"Ah, perfect," Jeff said.

….

It was Friday, and Quinn had decided to have Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany all over to help her get ready for her date. She was really excited, but she had no idea what to wear; she had been asking Jeff what he had planned, but he always said it was a surprise. So she needed them to help her find something that would be good for a casual first date. They all eventually decided on a flowery flowy skirt from Abercrombie & Fitch and a white cami. Her hair was in bouncy curls and she had on light makeup. They all left at 6:45, they didn't want to scare Jeff away. When Jeff rang the doorbell, he was speechless. He did however manage to choke out a few words,

"You look beautiful."

Breadstix was only three blocks from Quinn's house, but Jeff still wanted to drive her there. _He is such a gentleman,_ Quinn thought, as he opened the door to Bredstix for her and pulled her chair out. They made it through dinner easily, talking about school and glee club. They learned that they had a lot in common. Then a woman with dark brown hair and a baby with blonde hair walked in. Quinn saw them and her stomach dropped, she had to go before Jeff could find out she had been pregnant.

"I'm sorry, Jeff, I have to go," Quinn said with tears in her eyes.

Since Breadstix was so close to Quinn's house, Quinn took off her heels and ran until she got to her house, tears streaming down her face.

….

Jeff hurriedly paid for their meal then drove to Quinn's house. He always knew how to cheer a girl up, play a song for her. And he did just that; he grabbed his guitar and knocked on Quinn's window. When all he heard was sobbing he began to sing:

_Isn't__she__lovely__  
><em>_Isn't__she__wonderful__  
><em>_Isn't__she__precious__  
><em>_Less__than__one__minute__old__  
><em>_I__never__thought__through__love__we'd__be__  
><em>_Making__one__as__lovely__as__she__  
><em>_But__isn't__she__lovely__made__from__love___

_Isn't__she__pretty__  
><em>_Truly__the__angel's__best__  
><em>_Boy,__I'm__so__happy__  
><em>_We__have__been__heaven__blessed__  
><em>_I__can't__believe__what__God__has__done__  
><em>_Through__us__he's__given__life__to__one__  
><em>_But__isn't__she__lovely__made__from__love___

_Isn't__she__lovely__  
><em>_Life__and__love__are__the__same__  
><em>_Life__is__Aisha__  
><em>_The__meaning__of__her__name__  
><em>_Londie,__it__could__have__not__been__done__  
><em>_Without__you__who__conceived__the__one__  
><em>_That's__so__very__lovely__made__from__love_

**AN:****well****I****hope****you****guys****liked****this****chapter!****REVIEWS!:D****I****will****start****writing****the****next****chapter****VERY****soon****so****if****you****have****any****ideas****my****tumblr****is****rikerlynchslover****and****my****twitter****is****noelletibbetts.**

**I****LOVE****YOU**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: ok so I know that like the lyrics and end note had no spaces. XD my computer like had a freak out so… Yeah. But I'm guessing you got the point. Anyway here's some fluff!**

…**.**

"Jeff I… I... uh come in," Quinn said, her eyes now red and puffy.

Jeff climbed in through her window, after he pushed his guitar through. He wiped the tears from her face and brought her into a tight hug that seemed like it lasted for hours. Quinn buried her head into his chest and held on even tighter. He finally pulled away with tear stains on his shirt. They went and sat down on Quinn's bed not speaking for what seemed like forever; then Quinn spoke up,

"Jeff, do you want to hear why I left the restaurant?"

"Only if you want to tell me," Jeff replied.

Quinn then explained everything: How Puck had gotten her drunk, how she lied and said it was Finn's baby, how hard it was giving Beth up, dating Sam, cheating on him with Finn, Finn dumping her, _everything;_; tears streamed down her face once again. Jeff just pulled her into another hug and kissed her cheek. After another long hug that seemed to last forever, Jeff spoke,

"Quinn. I have some baggage too if you want to hear it."

"Okay," Quinn mumbled.

"I have three brothers and one sister that I haven't talked to in over six months. My dad, a doctor, died last year in a car accident. My mom never got a degree so she had no idea what to do since we have no more source of income. I am on a full scholarship at Dalton for my academics, so pretty much all I do is study. And on top of all that my family had to move in with my grandparents because our house went under foreclosure."

Quinn gave him the biggest and tightest hug she had ever given anyone. They well backward on the bed and she wiped the tears off his face. He kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks, and finally her lips. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but both of them felt how right it was, like it was only the two of them, and that was all that would ever matter.

….

The rest of the night they didn't talk about anything they had discussed prior. They talked about the silliest things like what they were like as kids and what their favorite youtube videos were.

"Jeff, I have an idea. You'll sing a song that reminds you most of me, and then I'll do the same for you. What do you say?" asked Quinn.

"Okay," Jeff replied as he stood up and grabbed his guitar. He began to sing:

_Recently__I've__been,__  
><em>_Hopelessly__reaching__  
><em>_Out__for__this__girl,__  
><em>_Who's__out__of__this__world.__  
><em>_Believe__me.___

_She's__got__a__boyfriend__  
><em>_He__drives__me__round__the__bend__  
><em>_Cos__he's__23__  
><em>_He's__in__the__marines__  
><em>_He'd__kill__me___

_But__so__many__nights__now__  
><em>_I__find__myself__thinking__about__her__now.___

_'Cause__obviously,__  
><em>_She's__out__of__my__league__  
><em>_But__how__can__I__win__  
><em>_She__keeps__draggin'__me__in__and__  
><em>_I__know__I__never__will__be__good__enough__for__her.___

_No,__no__  
><em>_Never__will__be__good__enough__for__her.___

_Gotta__escape__now__  
><em>_Get__on__a__plane__now.__yeah__  
><em>_Off__to__L.A__and__that's__where__I'll__stay,__for__two__years.___

_I'll__put__it__behind__me(I'll__put__it__behind__me)__  
><em>_Go__to__a__place__where__she__can't__find__me,__oh.___

_'Cause__obviously,__  
><em>_She's__out__of__my__league,__  
><em>_I'm__wastin'__my__time__  
><em>_'Cause__she'll__never__be__mine__  
><em>_I__know__i__never__will__be__good__enough__for__her.__  
><em>_No,__no__  
><em>_Never__will__be__good__enough__for__her___

_She's__outta__my__hands__  
><em>_And__I__never__know__where__I__stand__  
><em>_Cos__I'm__not__good__enough__for__her__  
><em>_He's__good__enough__for__her__(for__her,__for__her)___

_'Cause__obviously,__  
><em>_She's__out__of__my__league,__  
><em>_I'm__wastin'__my__time__  
><em>_'Cause__she'll__never__be__mine__  
><em>_I__know__i__never__will__be__good__enough__for__her.___

_She's__out__of__my__league,__  
><em>_How__can__I__win,__  
><em>_She__keeps__draggin'__me__in,__  
><em>_I__know__I__never__will__be__good__enough__for__her.___

_She's__out__of__my__league,__  
><em>_I'm__wasting__my__time,__  
><em>_'Cause__she'll__never__be__mine,__  
><em>_And__I__know__I,__  
><em>_Never__will__be__good__enough__for__her__  
><em>_No,__no__  
><em>_Never__will__be__good__enough__for__her_

Quinn clapped and whistled and said,

"Well you should know that you are definitely good enough for me."

She winked,

"Okay, my turn."

Quinn began to sing:

_The__way__you__move__is__like__a__full__on__rainstorm__  
><em>_And__I'm__a__house__of__cards__  
><em>_You're__the__kind__of__reckless__  
><em>_That__should__send__me__runnin'__  
><em>_But__I__kinda__know__that__I__won't__get__far__  
><em>_And__you__stood__there__in__front__of__me__  
><em>_Just__close__enough__to__touch__  
><em>_Close__enough__to__hope__you__couldn't__see__  
><em>_What__I__was__thinking__of___

_Drop__everything__now__  
><em>_Meet__me__in__the__pouring__rain__  
><em>_Kiss__me__on__the__sidewalk__  
><em>_Take__away__the__pain__  
><em>_'cause__I__see__sparks__fly__whenever__you__smile__  
><em>_Get__me__with__those__green__eyes,__baby,__as__the__lights__go__down__  
><em>_Give__me__something__that'll__haunt__me__when__you're__not__around__  
><em>_'cause__I__see__sparks__fly__whenever__you__smile___

_My__mind__forgets__to__remind__me__  
><em>_You're__a__bad__idea__  
><em>_You__touch__me__once__and__it's__really__something,__  
><em>_You__find__I'm__even__better__than__you__imagined__I__would__be.__  
><em>_I'm__on__my__guard__for__the__rest__of__the__world__  
><em>_But__with__you__I__know__it's__no__good__  
><em>_And__I__could__wait__patiently__but__I__really__wish__you__would...___

_Drop__everything__now__  
><em>_Meet__me__in__the__pouring__rain__  
><em>_Kiss__me__on__the__sidewalk__  
><em>_Take__away__the__pain__  
><em>_'cause__I__see__sparks__fly__whenever__you__smile__  
><em>_Get__me__with__those__green__eyes,__baby,__as__the__lights__go__down__  
><em>_Give__me__something__that'll__haunt__me__when__you're__not__around__  
><em>_'cause__I__see__sparks__fly__whenever__you__smile___

_I__run__my__fingers__through__your__hair__and__watch__the__lights__go__wild.__  
><em>_Just__keep__on__keeping__your__eyes__on__me,__it's__just__wrong__enough__to__make__it__feel__right.__  
><em>_Lead__me__up__the__staircase__  
><em>_Won't__you__whisper__soft__and__slow?__  
><em>_I'm__captivated__by__you,__baby,__like__a__firework__show.___

_Drop__everything__now,__  
><em>_Meet__me__in__the__pouring__rain,__  
><em>_Kiss__me__on__the__sidewalk,__  
><em>_Take__away__the__pain__  
><em>_'cause__I__see__sparks__fly__whenever__you__smile.__  
><em>_Get__me__with__those__green__eyes,__baby,__as__the__lights__go__down__  
><em>_Give__me__something__that'll__haunt__me__when__you're__not__around__  
><em>_'cause__I__see__sparks__fly__whenever__you__smile___

_The__sparks__fly...__  
><em>_Oh,__baby,__smile...__  
><em>_The__sparks__fly..._

Jeff clapped and pulled her into another hug.

"Quinn your voice is so beautiful, just like you," Jeff said.

Quinn looked at the clock and saw it was past midnight; thankfully both of her parents were on business trips and wouldn't be home for another week.

"Holy shit, Jeff, what's your curfew for Dalton?" Quinn asked

"I'll just tell them I went home and lost track of time. I should probably start driving back now…" answered Jeff.

"No. Stay. I don't want you driving back in the dark. It will take at least two hours to get back to Westerville…" said Quinn.

"Okay, well let's get to bed," said Jeff as he lay down on top of her covers.

She got up and turned the lights off and lay down next to Jeff.

"Good night, Jeffie."

"Good night, Quinnie."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: hi. Sorry it took me SOOOO long to update, I've just been really busy with school :/. But we are on vacation from school now so I will try to update once or twice a week. Follow me on tumblr: u-smile—i-smile .**

Jeff woke up around 7:00. Quinn was still asleep, so he just lay there watching her. She would move in her sleep every once in a while, usually snuggling close to Jeff, which he didn't mind at all. Quinn woke up at 8:00, very happy that Jeff was the thing she woke up to. She kissed him on the cheek and then sat up. Jeff sat up as well and blurted out,

"Let me take you on a real date. Next Friday. No interruptions, nothing. You and Me."

Quinn just smiled and hugged him.

"I take that as a yes" Jeff said.

"Yes"

…

When Jeff walked into his dorm room, Nick pounced and started bombarding him with questions yet again:

"WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?"

"Nick, calm down; I uh… I was with Quinn," Jeff answered.  
>"Oooooh…" Nick said, with a smirk on his face.<p>

"No. It wasn't like that," Jeff said.

"Ok…"

…

_Where are you taking me Friday? :) x-Q_

**I'm not telling! But dress up nice:) x-J**

_ARGH! Oh well. I'm excited. x-Q_

**Haha, me too. I gotta go to warbler practice, I'll see your beautiful face Friday at 8.:)xo-J**

_By! :)-Q_

…

Quinn walked into Glee Club that day with a huge smile on her face, and Kurt was the first to notice:

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, nothing..." Quinn replied

"Quinn! Tell me! Is it something with Jeff?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe…"

"SPILL!" Kurt exclaimed.

Quinn then told Kurt, Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes all about their date, or rather lack of one last Friday, and their perfect one this Friday.

"We have to help you get ready again!" said Mercedes.

"Well of course," replied Quinn.

…

It was Friday and school was almost over. Quinn was in glee club. She was so excited to go home with her girls and Kurt and get ready for her date for her maybe soon to be boyfriend? She was hopeful.

…

When Quinn, Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany got to Quinn's house, Kurt went straight for her clothes, Mercedes for her Jewelry, and Santana and Brittany for her makeup and hair; they were almost as excited for her date as she was! Kurt found a light blue sundress with a white sash around the waist. He also found a pair of white wedges for her to wear.

"PERFECT!" he squealed.

Brittany and Santana then straightened Quinn's hair and did her makeup. Mercedes found her some pearl earrings with a matching necklace. She looked stunning. There was a knock on her bedroom door and Quinn's mom walked in:

"Quinn, there's a very handsome young man downstairs. Why didn't you tell me you had a date?"

"Um. I forgot. Sorry," Quinn lied, she couldn't have forgotten about this date. She went downstairs to see Jeff with a huge bouquet of white roses. Quinn walked up to him, set the flowers on the kitchen table, and then gave Jeff a huge hug:

"You smell good," she said to him.

"You look good," he replied.

Quinn blushed and looped her arm in his as the walked to his car.

…

They had been driving for at least 20 minutes, and Quinn was getting fidgety:

"Jeff, will you please tell me where we're going?" she batted her eyelashes.

"No! It's a surprise. We will be there in like 5 minutes though," he replied.

…

They finally pulled up to a little restaurant. There weren't many cars there, and it was darkly lit. Jeff got out of the car and ran over to open Quinn's door for her; he helped her out of the car and she looped her arm in his as they walked inside.

"Two," Jeff told the hostess.

"Right this way," she said as they walked to the table. It was a tiny booth towards the back of the restaurant. Quinn sat across from Jeff. They ordered drinks and just started talking: about school, home, glee, everything. It always surprised themselves how easy it was to talk to the other. Their food came and they ate in silence for a bit, stealing glances at each other. When the check came, Quinn begged Jeff to let her pay, but he insisted he did.

"I will make it up to you somehow," Quinn said.

"Actually, I think I have a way you can, C'mon," Jeff said grabbing her hand as they walked out of the restaurant. They got in the car, Jeff started driving again, their hands still intertwined.

"Jeff, where are we going now?" Quinn asked.

"We're almost there," Jeff replied.

They got to a little park. It was probably around 9:00, there were no cars around and the only light was coming from the street lights.

"What are we doing here?" Quinn asked.

Jeff just ran back to the car and turned a song on: Under Control by The Strokes. Quinn could tell the minute the song started.

_I don't wanna waste your time  
>I don't wanna waste your time<em>

_I just wanna say  
>I've got to say<br>We work hard, darlin'  
>We don't have no control<br>We're under control  
><em>"Jeff, how did you know I love this song?" Quinn asked.

"Because I love it too, lets dance," Jeff replied wrapping his arms around Quinn's waist. She quickly wrapped hers around his neck, as they swayed to the music.

_I don't wanna do it your way  
>I don't wanna do it your way<br>I don't wanna give it to you, your way  
>I don't want to know<br>_

Jeff whispered the rest of the lyrics into Quinn's ear as they danced:

We were young darlin  
>We don't have no control we're under control<p>

_I don't wanna do it your way  
>I don't wanna do it your way<br>I don't wanna give it to you, your way  
>I don't want to know<em>

_I don't wanna change your mind  
>I don't wanna waste your time<br>I just wanna know your alright  
>I've got to know your alright<br>You are young darlin'  
>For now but not for long<br>Under control_

The song ended but they just stayed there, dancing. Jeff whispered in her ear again:

"Quinnie," she smiled at him calling her that, "will you be my girlfriend?" She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and gave him a hug. She whispered in his ear,

"Yes," they just stayed there hugging for a minute.

Jeff drove her home and walked her to her doorstep.

"I had a really fun time tonight, Quinn," Jeff said.

"Me too," she smiled, "next time I get to choose where we go," she giggled.

"Fine with me, as long as it's with you," Jeff said. Then he kissed her, straight on the lips, no tongue, nothing, just a peck. When they pulled away they were both smiling.

"Bye, Jeff,"

"Bye, Quinn."

**AN: How was it? Tell me in the reviews! I will start the next chapter in a little bit so that should be up around Tuesday or Wednesday :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: hi :) here's some fluff! If you haven't listened to the song in this chapter, go listen to it. NOW. :)  
><strong>

Quinn had barely been able to sleep that night. When she walked inside her house she ran up to her room and plopped on her bed; she was so happy. She then texted Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany:

_Guess who's now Jeff's girlfriend!-Q_

They all texted back saying how happy they were for her and how she should go to sleep. She fell asleep after a long time of just laying in bed thinking about Jeff, her boyfriend. She couldn't believe she could finally call him that. She was so happy she could, though.

She woke up to a text from Jeff:

**Good morning beautiful! I was wondering if you want to come to Dalton today? We can have girls over on the weekends .x-J**

_I'd love to!x-Q_

**Great! :) I'll pick you up at 12? .x-J**

_Sounds great. See you then :)x-Q_

Quinn took a shower and got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tee shirt, and a warbler tie that Jeff had left at her house one time. She put on her red toms and straightened her hair. She looked at her phone and saw it was 11:55. She hadn't gotten a call or text from Jeff, but she hoped her would be there soon. Just after she slipped her phone into her pocket, the doorbell rang. She ran downstairs to answer it; her parents were both on business trips again, so she had had a pretty boring morning. She opened the front door to see Jeff, holding a single red rose.

"You know, you don't _always_ have to bring me flowers when we go somewhere," Quinn teased.

"I know, but I like to," Jeff replied, before wrapping his arms around Quinn's waist and kissing her. She deepened the kiss and they stood there for a while kissing. Her hands slid under his shirt feeling his abs, then went up into his hair. They broke apart and smiled at each other,

"Shall we?" Jeff asked.

"We shall," Quinn answered, looping her arm in his as they made their way to his car. Jeff opened her door for her and made his way around to the other side so he could get in. Quinn knew it would be a long, two hour car ride, but she was excited to be going with someone she actually wanted to be with. She had to admit, she was a little nervous about meeting all of Jeff's friends, but the way Kurt talked about them, they were supposedly great. Jeff turned on the radio and What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction was on.

"I love this song!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Oh my god, Jeff, You're such a fanboy! I love them too though, especially Niall."

"More than me?" Jeff asked.

"Nah," Quinn answered. They sang the rest of the song together:

_So c-come on  
>You got it wrong<br>To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
>I don't know why<br>You're being shy  
>And turn away when I look into your eyes<em>

_Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

_If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>But that's what makes you beautiful<em>

_Nana Nana Nana Nana  
>Nana Nana Nana Nana<br>Nana Nana Nana Nana_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh Oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

_If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>Oh Oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>But that's what makes you beautiful<em>

They drove the rest of the way listening to the radio and singing if they knew the words. They finally got to Dalton and Jeff, yet again, walked over to open Quinn's door for her.

"You're so cute when you feel like you always need to do that," Quinn said. Jeff blushed and intertwined their fingers as they walked into Dalton.

"Here come the lovebirds!" a warbler exclaimed as they walked into the Warbler Common Room.

"Alright, alright. Well are we gonna play truth or dare, or not?" Jeff asked, as he sat down on the couch. Quinn noticed there was no more room for her to sit, so she sat on Jeff's lap and turned around and smiled at him; he smiled back.

"Me first!"

"Ok, agent 6… truth or dare?" asked agent 3.

"Hmm, truth."

"How many days have you and Quinn actually been dating?" Nick asked.

"2."

Everyone around them started laughing, Jeff just put his arm around Quinn's waist and whispered,

"and many more to come" in her ear.

**I LOVE REVIEWS! :) I'll update soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7 . if you guys have never seen the notebook go watch it :) you WILL cry :/. Haha.**

They played truth or dare for a few more hours. It wasn't the most exciting game of truth or dare the warblers have ever had, but that was probably because they had done almost every truth and dare possible in all of their other games. The one dare that had stuck out to most of the other warblers, and especially Jeff, was when Quinn had been dared to kiss Jeff's best friend, Nick. Quinn obviously didn't want to do it, but she also didn't want to chicken out in front of her boyfriend's best friends either. She also didn't want Nick to think she hated him, or that he was unattractive, because in all honesty, Quinn didn't think he was. Sure, he was no Jeff, but he was cute. She slowly walked over to where he was sitting and told him to stand up. She lightly pecked him on the lips and pulled away. The warblers weren't satisfied,

"No! A real kiss," Thad (the one who gave her the dare) said.

Other shouts from the rest of the warblers proved that they all agreed. Quinn just wanted to get it over with, so she kissed him again, but didn't pull away. Nick deepened the kiss, which got a lot of cheers from his fellow warblers. When Quinn heard the cheers she pulled away, immediately looking for Jeff, with no luck. She ran out of the common room and ran to Jeff's dorm. She was surprised she had remembered where it was, being she had only been in there once. She knocked on the door and didn't hear anything, so she tried the knob. It was open; the room revealed a sad Jeff lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Jeff, what's wrong?" Quinn asked. Jeff hadn't even noticed she had opened the door.

"Oh, nothing, my girlfriend was just making out with my best friend. But that's totally okay," Jeff replied.

"Oh, Jeff," Quinn said as she went and sat on his bed, "it was nothing, a stupid dare. Seriously, it meant nothing to me at all. I would have much rather been kissing you."

"Then why'd you do it?" Jeff asked her. He sat up, still not looking at her as she replied,

"I didn't want your friends to think I was a stupid chicken. And I didn't want Nick to feel bad."

"And it meant nothing? Nothing at all? And you didn't feel anything?" Jeff asked, finally deciding to look into her hazel eyes.

"Nothing," Quinn answered, pulling herself onto Jeff's lap. She gave him a peck on the lips then pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry for getting mad," Jeff whispered.

"No, Jeff, it's all my faul-" Quinn said, before Jeff stopped her by kissing her. He pulled away,  
>"Just a stupid dare?" he asked.<p>

"Just a stupid dare," she agreed.

"Do you want to go to my house?" Quinn asked, "Get away from all these blazers?" He laughed,

"Sure."

"Okay, well do you want to just watch movies? That sounds kind of fun," Quinn asked.

"Sure, I'll grab one that I own, and we can watch one that you have, also," Jeff said.

Jeff grabbed Paranormal Activity 3. He figured she would pick some romance movie so he picked something different. He had a plan…

…

They drove to Quinn's house listening to the radio and holding hands. They sang along to all the songs especially the duets. They had it on the oldies station, which they both secretly loved. They sang Dream a Little Dream of Me by Louis Armstrong and Ella Fitzgerald together:

_Stars shining bright above you  
>Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"<br>Birds singing in the sycamore trees  
>Dream a little dream of me<em>

_Say nighty-night and kiss me  
>Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me<br>While I'm alone and blue as can be  
>Dream a little dream of me<em>

_Stars fading but I linger on dear  
>Still craving your kiss<br>I'm longing to linger till dawn dear  
>Just saying this<em>

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
>Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you<br>But in your dreams whatever they be  
>Dream a little dream of me<em>

_Stars shining up above you  
>Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"<br>Birds singing in the sycamore trees  
>Dream a little dream of me<em>

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
>Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you<br>But in your dreams whatever they be  
>Dream a little dream of me<em>

_Yes, dream a little dream of me_

They got to Quinn's house and raced upstairs to her room. She put _The Notebook_ into the TV and sat next to Jeff on her bed. The movie started and Quinn and Jeff were both watching very intently, even though Quinn had seen it before. It was one of Quinn's favorite movies; she thought it was a good movie to watch with a guy, because it kind of proves how sensitive he is. Jeff wouldn't show her what movie he picked. When it got towards the end of the movie, and it was mostly the older versions of Noah and Allie, Quinn was bawling into Jeff's arms, but still watching the movie. A few tears had fallen from Jeff's eyes as well, but Quinn and him were too engrossed in the movie for either of them to notice or care. The movie ended but they just stayed there holding onto each other.

"They're so in luh-uh-uhve," Quinn cried.

"Shh, Quinnie, I know, it's just a movie babe," Jeff said, rubbing her back, trying to calm her down.

"I knowwwww, but its so saddd! I want a love story like that," she sobbed.

"Do you really want to not be able to remember the story of how you fell in love? Or who you fell in love with?" Jeff asked, wiping away some of Quinn's tears with his thumbs; he kissed her forehead.

"Well, I guess not. But they're love just exceeded what everyone thought was possible, and it was beautiful," Quinn replied, wiping her eyes on Jeff's shirt. She had forgotten that she hadn't put waterproof mascara on that morning, so there were black marks on Jeff's striped Hollister shirt.

"Oh, shit, Jeff, sorry," Quinn said staring at Jeff as she saw him taking off his now stained shirt.

"Um… I'll go throw that in the wash. You can put the movie you brought into the TV, I'll be back in a minute," Quinn said, her eyes trailing downwards from his eyes to his 6-pack. Jeff was smirking at her as she came back to reality.

"So yeah, be right back," she said, her cheeks growing redder.

…

Quinn came back upstairs to see Jeff hiding under her blanket from what was on the TV. Quinn was scared herself, there was a little girl being dragged around her room by her hair. Quinn ran to her bed and went under the covers by Jeff.

"Jeff, why did you bring this movie?" Quinn asked, slightly laughing.

"So I could do this," he answered crashing his lips against hers, placing his hands on her hips. She kissed back right away, wrapping her arms around his neck, playing with the back of his hair. He pulled away and smiled; she smiled back and grabbed the remote. She turned the scary movie off and laid her head on Jeff's chest. He stroked her hair and scratched her back; they fell asleep like that.

…

Jeff woke up the next morning with 3 new texts from Nick:

Dude! What happened yesterday? -3

Where did you go? -3

Send me something to tell me you're ok.-3

Jeff quickly typed a reply:

**Sorry, I went to Quinn's. I was just pissed at you guys that's why I didn't say anything. I'll come back to Dalton now.-6**

He really didn't want to get up, and he sure as hell didn't want to wake Quinn, she looked so cute when she was sleeping. Jeff found a piece of paper and a pen on her nightstand and wrote her a quick note:

_Quinnie,_

_Nick texted me and seemed worried about something so I'm headed back to Dalton. I'll text you sometime later today. I just didn't want to wake you because you look sooooo cute when you're sleeping. :)_

_-Jeffie xx_

Jeff placed a small kiss on her forehead and walked downstairs, only to be met by a woman who looked a lot like Quinn…

"Oh! You must be Jeff! I'm Quinn's mom, I have heard so much about you!" she said, just now realizing he was shirtless.

"Good things, I hope," Jeff said.

"Oh yes, she forgot to leave out how muscular you are, though." Quinn's mom said, eying his muscles. Jeff blushed slightly.

"Well, I better be going," he said, "it was nice meeting you, hope to see you soon!"

…

Quinn woke up to find the note from Jeff. She read it and smiled at the last part. She went to the laundry room and changed out of what she was wearing into Jeff's shirt. It was big on her, but she liked it. She walked downstairs and saw her mom sitting at the kitchen table.

"Mom! I didn't know you were going to be home yet," Quinn said.

"Yeah, well, here I am. I met your boyfriend. He's a sweet boy. He's handsome too," her mom said.

"Yeah, he sure is…" Quinn said, dozing off.

**AN: how was it? I love reviewssssssssssssssss! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all of the reviews! :)**

When Jeff got back to Dalton, he texted Quinn and told her that nothing was wrong, that Nick just didn't know where he went and was worried. Quinn saw his name pop up on her phone screen and instantly smiled "1 new text message from Jeffie". He had changed the name himself. She quickly texted back:

_Good. My mom said she met you this morning? :Px-Q_

Jeff saw her text and quickly typed a reply,

**Uh. Yeah. Haha, she was like telling me how muscular I am and stuff. :P .x-J**

_Omfg. She's so embarrassingx-Q_

**I was flattered :) .x-J**

_Haha, well it's true! ;)x-Q_

Jeff blushed at her compliment, then realized he was late for warbler practice.

**Ugh, I got warbler practice. :/ Do you want to do something Friday? It's your turn to choose.:) .x-J**

_Aw. :( Sure! I already have something in mind…:) I will pick you up at 5? I'll have to leave right after glee but that's ok.x-Q_

**You don't have to pick me up! I could pick you up or meet you .x-J**

_No! I want to pick you up! And it's a surprise! Now go warble! :Px-Q_

At that Jeff went off to warbler practice, very excited for his date; though he did wonder what she had planned…

…

It was Monday and Quinn was in glee club. She was telling Britt, Santana, Kurt, and Mercedes all about her date Friday and everything that happened Saturday.

"You kissed his best friend?" the four of them asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, but it was a dare! Jeff and I talked about it and we figured everything out. We have another date this Friday actually…"

They all looked like they were about to say something but Mr. Schuester walked in:

"All right, all right; regional's isn't for a while… so does anyone want to perform an impromptu performance?" Quinn turned and faced her friends; they all nodded in agreement.

"I've got a little something…" Quinn said, standing up and gesturing for Mercedes, Britt, Santana, and Kurt to all come up and sing the **background vocals**.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
>I guess I've already won that<br>No man is worth the aggravation  
>That's ancient history, been there, done that!<em>

_**Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'****  
><strong>**He's the Earth and heaven to you****  
><strong>**Try to keep it hidden****  
><strong>**Honey, we can see right through you****  
><strong>**Girl, ya can't conceal it****  
><strong>**We know how ya feel and****  
><strong>**Who you're thinking of**_

_No chance, no way  
>I won't say it, no, no<em>

_**You swoon, you sigh****  
><strong>**why deny it, uh-oh**_

_It's too cliche  
>I won't say I'm in love<em>

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
>It feels so good when you start out<br>My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
>Unless you're dying to cry your heart out<br>Oh_

_**You keep on denying****  
><strong>**Who you are and how you're feeling****  
><strong>**Baby, we're not buying****  
><strong>**Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling****  
><strong>**Face it like a grown-up****  
><strong>**When ya gonna own up****  
><strong>**That ya got, got, got it bad**_

_Whoa: No chance, now way  
>I won't say it, no, no<em>

_**Give up, give in****  
><strong>**Check the grin you're in love**_

_This scene won't play,  
>I won't say I'm in love<em>

_**You're doin flips read our lips****  
><strong>**You're in love**_

_You're way off base  
>I won't say it<br>Get off my case  
>I won't say it<em>

_**Girl, don't be proud****  
><strong>**It's O.K. you're in love**_

_Oh  
>At least out loud,<br>I won't say I'm in love_

Quinn finished and everyone in glee club clapped, except for Finn. The rest of glee went fast; it was filled with Rachel complaining and singing way too many Barbra Streisand songs. Finn kept giving Quinn a weird look, so she approached him after class.

"What is your problem?" Quinn asked him.

"You're still in love with me! I'm dating Rachel! You just sang that song about me!" Finn said. Quinn could barely stop herself from laughing.

"You – you thought I sang that song about you? Seriously? Are you that full of yourself?" she asked.

"If it wasn't for me then who was it for?" he asked, getting angrier.

"My boyfriend," she said.

"Psshh, what boyfriend? Who would want to date a cheating slut like you?" Finn said. And that was all it took, Quinn slapped him across the face and ran to her car. She wasn't going to go to the rest of her classes. She got home and changed into Jeff's shirt. She was only missing 2 of her classes, so it wasn't that big of a deal. Quinn walked upstairs and curled up in her bed; she could believe she had ever thought she loved Finn. She couldn't even stand to think of him. Quinn took a nap, only to be awoken about 2 hours later with texts from Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, and Kurt, all wondering where she went. She texted them all back the same thing:

_Finn problems. If you wanna hear the whole thing, come over.-Q_

She quickly got replies from all of them saying they would be over soon. She didn't feel like changing, and she loved Jeff's shirt so she decided to just throw a pair of jeans on with his shirt. The doorbell rang, so she ran downstairs; it was all four of them.

They all sat down on the floor in her living room; she told them everything. The weird looks he was giving her after she sang, the accusing of singing the song about him, calling her a cheating slut; they all listened very intently.

"Finn's just a douchebag who's jealous because you and Jeff are perfect for each other and he doesn't get any with Man Hands," Santana said.

"He doesn't even believe I'm dating anyone! He thinks I made it up!" Quinn said.

"Well, we will have to prove it to him then… won't we?" Kurt asked, looking like he had a plan, "We should talk to Mr. Schu and see if we can arrange some kind of music night with the Warblers and us. That would be so fun!"

"Yeah! And Quinn and Jeff could sing a cute little duet and maybe I could find myself a cute warbler…" Mercedes said, they all laughed.

"I'll talk to David, one of the top warblers, and see if we can do it," Kurt said.

…

After they left Quinn called Jeff. She told him all the stuff with Finn and Kurt's idea. He said he thought the warblers would most likely be interested, and he sure was. Jeff was really mad about the whole Finn situation. He asked Quinn if she wanted him to do something about it, but she said no.

…

It was finally Friday, and Quinn swore the school day went by 5 times slower that usual. When school was finally over she quickly drove home and changed clothes and redid her makeup.

…

In Lima, Ohio, they always have the county fair in the middle of October. No one really knew why, considering fairs were usually in the summer.

…

Quinn got to Dalton a little before 5, so she decided to walk to Jeff's dorm and surprise him. She knocked on the door but he wasn't there so she walked down the hall to the warbler common room. The door was opened just a crack. She heard a very familiar voice singing and playing guitar:

_It's summertime, and you are all that's on my mind, Everyday.  
>It seems like we, Could stay up and talk through the night.<br>Oh what do you say?_

_Say you'll stay _

_Hey  
>I just keep on wishing everyday.<br>Hey_

_No More running around, running around  
>No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no<br>Running around,  
>When I'm Around,<br>Just say you'll stay._

_Ramona's hair,  
>She looks so cute in the clothes she wears.<br>Her lips so sweet  
>And when I walk her to the door, I'm thinking,<br>Gee, Just give me one more kiss I'm begging please.  
>[ Lyrics from: .comlyrics/r/r5/say_youll_ ]  
>Say you'll stay<br>Hey  
>I just keep on wishing everyday.<br>Hey_

_No More running around, running around  
>No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no<br>Running around,  
>When I'm Around,<br>Just say you'll stay._

_knows, when we are together,  
>We never wanna go, oh-oh.<em>

_For Any kind of weather.  
>I just need to know, to know,<br>That You,  
>You'll be, there,<br>Every time I need you._

_Say you'll stay  
>Hey<br>I just keep on wishing everyday.  
>Hey<em>

_No More running around_

_Say you'll stay  
>Hey<br>I just keep on wishing everyday.  
>Hey<em>

_No More running around, running around  
>No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no<br>Running around,  
>When I'm Around,<br>Just say you'll stay. _

He finished the song; Quinn walked in and clapped for him. Jeff looked up from the sheet music in his hand and blushed. He put his guitar away and walked over to Quinn.

"I missed you," he whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a hug.

"I missed you too," Quinn whispered back, wrapping her arms around his neck. They pulled apart and Quinn said,

"I liked that song."  
>"Well good, because it's about you," He said. Quinn gave him a kiss on the cheek and grabbed his hand.<p>

"We should probably go now…" she said.

…

They got to the fairgrounds around 7. Jeff paid for all of their tickets even though Quinn demanded he didn't. They went on almost all of the rides, besides the ones with really long lines. It got colder as the night went on so Jeff gave Quinn his jacket. They played the carnival games and ate funnel cakes; it was a picture perfect date.

…

Quinn and Jeff were having so much fun; they didn't even pay attention to the time. It was already 11 o'clock, past Jeff's curfew at Dalton. Jeff checked his phone and saw the time and instantly panicked. The doors were already going to be locked. He told Quinn what time it was and she said he could just stay at her house again and tell them he visited his family. Jeff said okay, and was actually happy to be able to spend more time with Quinn. They stayed at the fair a little longer, the Ferris wheel being their last ride. They sat cuddled together in the seat, considering it was close to midnight and it was very cold. This Ferris wheel had a camera installed at the very top so when a seat was stopped at the top it took a picture of you. When Quinn and Jeff's seat got stopped at the top they didn't notice the camera, they were too busy looking at the view of the whole city of Lima. Then they suddenly started hearing a ticking that sounded like a timer. Their heads turned suddenly and they saw the camera. Jeff put his hand on Quinn's chin and tilted her head towards him and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss and they heard a click.

…

They got off the Ferris wheel and went over to where you can buy little magnets or key chains with the picture on it. They each bought a 5 by 7 inch picture.

…

Jeff decided to drive to Quinn's since it was so late. Once they got into the car Quinn was already almost falling asleep. It took about 15 minutes for them to get to Quinn's house. Jeff pulled into her driveway at 1:15; he hoped her parents would be asleep. He looked over and saw that Quinn was asleep in her seat, so he walked around and picked her and their pictures up. Jeff carried her up to the door, and tried the knob, it was surprisingly open. He opened the door slowly and locked it behind them; Quinn hung onto him tighter as he walked them up the stairs. Jeff opened Quinn's door and set her down on the bed. He took off her shoes and set them next to her door and also took off his own shoes. He climbed into bed next to her. She rolled over and wrapped her arms around Jeff's neck and whispered sleepily into his ear,

"I like you."

Jeff smiled and kissed her forehead. He whispered very quietly, so quiet he knew for sure that Quinn wouldn't hear,

"I love you."  
>Quinn smiled.<p>

**I love reviews! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter 9 :)**

It was November 8th, Jeff's birthday and their one month anniversary. The Warbler/New Directions music night was this Friday. Quinn was going to surprise Jeff. After school she went home to grab his present and to retouch her makeup. For his birthday, she got him a new pair of bright orange sunglasses (he seemed to have so many sunglasses) and she had made a photo album of their times together in just that one month. Jeff had been asking her why she made him take so many pictures with her, but she said it was so she could have stuff to put in her locker. Quinn got in her car and hoped this car ride would go fast.

She got to Dalton and received some strange looks from other Warblers; she shook it off. Quinn got to Jeff's room and peaked inside. She slowly felt her heart breaking. In front of her she saw some slutty looking girl sticking her tongue down Jeff's throat; it was horrifying. Quinn was about to walk away, a tear streaming down her face, as she heard Jeff screaming at the girl,

"Get away from me! I have a girlfriend who I love, more than anything. We've only been dating for a month, but I've never been this happy. She'll never love me as much as I love her, but that's ok. I am not going to have you fuck this up so just go away and don't come back. You were never interested in me before so why now?"

"I- I don't know. Whatever; if your ugly girlfriend ever lets you go, hit me up," the girl said, about to walk away.

"You have never met her! She is the most beautiful girl in the world; you have no right to call her ugly especially since you have never met her. Now leave," Jeff said, a look of disgust on his face. The girl ran out of Jeff's dorm, not even noticing Quinn. Quinn walked into Jeff's room and set his presents down on his desk. She walked over to him and stood inches away from him, looking up at his face. She stood up on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear,

"I love you, too."

"Why?" Jeff asked. Quinn wrapped her arms around his neck and said,

"Why not."

"Quinn, I meant everything I told her. And she came onto me. I have never liked her, and she never even started showing an interest in me until I started dating you… and-" Quinn started kissing Jeff's neck and made her way up to his jaw kissing the skin there. Jeff put his hands on her hips and started swaying them back and forth. Quinn finally gave him a quick kiss on the lips, but pulled back teasingly.

"Jeffie, Baby! It's your birthday! I don't want you to have to spend it all sad! Let's go somewhere fun! Where do you want to go?" Quinn asked him, kissing him on the cheek, grabbing his presents.

"Let's go to the park where I asked you to be my girlfriend. It is our anniversary too," Jeff said.

"Ok, we should drive in separate cars though, because it's right in the middle of Westerville and Lima so…" Quinn said.

They walked out of Dalton together and got in each of their cars. The car rides went rather fast, and soon they were at the park where their relationship began. Jeff walked over to the swing set, and Quinn followed. She stood in front of him and handed him his presents.

"Quinn, you really didn't need to get me anything…" Jeff said.

"Jeff, it's your 18th birthday, of course I did! I am your _girlfriend, _after all!" Quinn smiled cheekily at him. Jeff opened his sunglasses and tried them on,

"How do I look?"

"Oh, so hipster," Quinn stuck her tongue out at him.

"I am not a hipster! Being a hipster is sooooooo mainstream," Jeff said unwrapping his next present. He saw the photo album and smiled.

"This is so cute, Quinnie," Jeff said standing up and putting his hands on her waist and lifting her up so she had her legs around his waist. She kissed his cheek as he sat them down on the swing and started swinging them back and forth.

…

It was the night of the Warbler/New Directions show. Quinn and Jeff were up next and they were both nervous. Quinn was in a yellow sundress and Jeff in a black shirt with a yellow tie. Mr. Schu came in and told them they were up. **Quinn **gave _Jeff_ a kiss on the cheek as they walked out on stage. The music started:

**Why do they think up stories that link my name with yours? **

_Why do the neighbors gossip all day, behind their doors? _

**I know a way to prove what they say is quite untrue  
>Here is the gist,<br>A practical list of "don'ts" fer you.  
>Don't throw bouquets at me<br>Don't please my folks to much  
>Don't laugh at my jokes too much.<br>People will say we're in love.**

**Don't sigh and gaze at me.  
>Your sighs are so like mine.<br>Your eyes mustn't glow like mine  
>People will say we're in love!<br>Don't start collecting things  
>Give me my rose and my glove.<br>Sweetheart, they're suspecting things  
>People will say we're in love.<strong>

_Some people claim that you are to blame as much as I  
>Why do you take the trouble to bake my fav'rite pie?<br>Grantin' your wish I carved our initials on that tree,  
>Just keep a slice of all the advice you give so free.<br>Don't praise my charm too much  
>Don't look so vain with me<br>Don't stand in the rain with me  
>People will say we're in love.<em>

_Don't take my arm to much  
>Don't keep your hand in mine<br>Your hand feels so grand in mine  
>People will say we're in love!<br>Don't dance all night with me  
>'till the stars fade from above<br>_They'll see it's alright with me  
>People will say we're in love!<p>

The crowd erupted in applause and Quinn wrapped her arm around Jeff's waist. Jeff pulled Quinn close as they smiled at the crowd. They walked backstage; just as they got behind the curtain Jeff pulled Quinn as close as possible to him, and kissed her. She responded immediately, putting her hands in his hair and tugging it slightly. Quinn had forgotten who was singing after them, and just as she remembered, none other than Finn and Rachel walked by,

"Get a room," Finn and Rachel said, almost in sync. Quinn and Jeff just ignored them and walked out of McKinley, hand in hand. They didn't feel like watching the rest of the performances, and Nick was going home to see his parents. Jeff had asked Quinn if she wanted to come over and she had agreed. They were going to have a Harry Potter marathon.

…

When they got to Jeff's dorm, Quinn grabbed one of his shirts, and a pair of his boxers and went into his bathroom. Jeff grabbed his Harry Potter movies and put the first one in. He sat back on his bed and waited for Quinn to come and join him. She walked out of the bathroom,

"I love it when you wear my clothes," Jeff said, pulling Quinn onto his lap as the movie started.

` It wasn't even halfway through the second movie when Quinn started falling asleep with her head on Jeff's chest. Jeff sat watching her sleep, completely forgetting about the movie. She kept shivering, so Jeff stood up with Quinn in his arms, and pulled his covers down. He set Quinn down and got in beside her. She was still asleep, and seeing her sleep had made Jeff tired. He turned the movie off and Quinn curled up closer to him, hugging him like a teddy bear. Jeff hugged her back and scratched her lower back. She was fast asleep, and didn't shiver under Jeff's touch. Jeff fell asleep fast, still holding Quinn in his arms.

…

Quinn woke up the next morning in Jeff's arms. He was fast asleep, and she really didn't want to get up, but she really had to pee. From the light coming in through Jeff's window, she guessed it was around 8:00. She kissed Jeff's nose and then went to the bathroom. She walked back out and Jeff was still asleep. Quinn grabbed her phone and saw she had a new text from Santana:

_Where'd you go last night? The rest of us went to Breadstix after the performances, and Mercedes found herself a warbler! U and Jeff were so cute btw.-S_

Quinn smiled at the last part and quickly texted back:

_Jeff and I went to Dalton to spend the night. :)-Q_

_AW Q GET SOME!-S, _Santana texted back.

_It's not like that. We've been dating for a month!-Q_

_Taking it slow?-S_

_Yes! Now I need to go cuddle with my boyfriend! :P-Q_

_Reeeeeeeeeal slow-S_

And at the Quinn decided to set her phone down and get back into bed. Jeff woke up shortly after she had climbed back in, and smiled at her.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Only a few minutes, I like watching you sleep," Quinn said snuggling closer to Jeff, yawning as well. Jeff blushed and tilted Quinn's head towards him. He kissed her slowly; as he pulled back his head fell back on his pillow and his eyes closed again. Quinn lay back on the pillow next to him watching him slowly start to fall asleep again, maybe, just maybe, dreaming about her.

**:) Review! Also, I thought of another good idea for a Quiff fic. I would still write this one, and the other is a totally diff story line. In a review tell me if you would read it if I wrote one. :) Byeee!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HI! This chapter is weird, and short. :/ haha. Enjoy. :)**

Quinn had been very tired after school on Friday. Jeff couldn't do anything that night, so she planned on staying home all night. Her parents had an important party to go to, so she would be all alone. She came home from school, and changed clothes into pajama pants and one of Jeff's shirts. Quinn got into bed and quickly fell asleep.

…

Someone started rubbing Quinn's back and she woke up, barely.

"Jeff, is that you?" Quinn mumbled.

"Mhmm," the person said, kissing the back of her neck, biting slightly. Quinn turned her head around to look at him, but it was too dark, she couldn't see his face. Suddenly the person climbed on top of her, trying to take off her shirt. Quinn was shocked by this straightforward action, so she turned the lamp on. The person was still on top of her, trying to get the shirt over her head. Quinn was so surprised by the person on top of her, she screamed. It was Finn.

"Get away from me!" Quinn screamed, trying to push him off of her, but failing. Finn ripped her shirt off of her. He then went down and tried pulling down her pants, but Quinn continued kicking and punching him. She was crying now.

"Finn, why are you doing this?" Quinn screamed at him.

"Because Rachel won't put out. But I know a slut like you will," He said, ripping her pants, pulling them down. Quinn was trying to get him to go away, but he wouldn't.

"Finn! Stop! I will call the police," Quinn said, grabbing her phone, when Finn finally stopped.

"You wouldn't," he said. Quinn started dialing the number, and Finn jumped off of her and ran out. Quinn stopped dialing and laid their, limp. She couldn't believe what had happened; Finn had tried to _rape_ her. And he came damn close, too. Quinn had bruises on her arms and stomach, from when he was holding her down. The tears just kept coming. She decided to text Jeff.

_Jeff, are you sure you can't come over? I need you right now.-Q_

Jeff's phone buzzed, and he smiled when he saw he got a text from Quinn, but got worried when he saw the last part.

**We have to have a warbler party. I wish I could come over. What happened, babe? .x-J**

_Finn came over and well um. He tried to rape me.-Q_

"I'm sorry, guys, I have to go," Jeff told the rest of the warblers, his head spinning. He ran to his car and started driving.

…

Quinn was sad when Jeff didn't text back. She figured he was too busy with his party, so she tried falling back asleep; but she kept having nightmares about Finn. She had almost fallen asleep again, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Quinn screamed.

"Shh, Quinnie, it's me Jeff. Can I come in?" Jeff said, opening the door enough to stick his head inside. Quinn's face lit up when she saw him. He was holding a big bouquet of flowers, some ice cream, and a big teddy bear. Jeff walked over to her and handed her the flowers and set the teddy bear next to her on her bed. He set the ice cream on her nightstand and kissed her forehead and wiped her almost dry tears. Jeff kneeled beside her and grabbed her hand, stroking her knuckles.

"Hi," he said, smiling at her. Quinn jumped out of bed and fell on top of Jeff, almost making him fall backwards. She kissed him with more passion than she ever had. When they pulled apart, Jeff realized that her clothes were ripped, and frowned. He took off his Dalton sweatshirt and handed it to Quinn. Quinn took off Jeff's ripped shirt and put on his sweatshirt. For that split second Quinn was in just her bra, Jeff didn't even look down; he was staring into her eyes the whole time. Quinn grabbed the ice cream Jeff had brought her and sat on his lap. She started eating it, but felt a little sick to her stomach, so she set in on the ground. Jeff stuck his finger in the ice cream and dabbed some on her nose. Quinn looked down at her nose and then back at Jeff as he went and kissed it off. Quinn smiled and wrapped her arms around Jeff's neck. She whispered in his ear,

"I love you, Jeffrey Sterling."

"I love you, too, Quinn, so much," He said, hugging her tight.

"I don't know what I would've done if something bad would've happened to you," Jeff said, kissing the top of her head.

"What do you want to do?" Jeff asked her.

"Let's watch the Lion King!" Quinn said, getting up from Jeff's lap. She walked over to her TV and put the movie in. Jeff watched her as she grabbed a pair of sweatpants and changed into them, taking off the ripped pair she was wearing. Jeff walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist before whispering in her ear,

"You're beautiful."

…

They were halfway through the movie when Quinn started falling asleep. Her head was lying on Jeff's chest, and she was holding onto the teddy bear. Jeff was scratching her back and singing _The Second Time Around_ by Frank Sinatra.

_Love is lovelier  
>The second time around<br>Just as wonderful  
>With both feet on the ground<em>

_It's that second time you hear  
>Your love song sung<br>Makes you think perhaps that love  
>Like youth, is wasted on the young<em>

_Love's more comfortable  
>The second time you fall<br>Like a friendly home  
>The second time you call<em>

_Who can say  
>What brought us to this miracle we've found<br>There are those who'd bet  
>Love comes but once and yet<em>

_I'm oh so glad we met  
>The second time around<em>

Jeff turned the movie off and fell asleep soon after, dreaming about Quinn.

**Review! Also I started another Quiff story called Friends Forever, so read that one and review also! Byeeeeeeeeee.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! Here is chapter 11 :)**

It was Christmas Eve. Jeff had asked Quinn if she wanted to spend Christmas with his family, at his grandparents. Quinn had said yes, and was actually really excited to finally get to meet Jeff's family. Jeff had four younger siblings, and Quinn was especially excited to meet them; she loved kids. They got to his grandparents house around 7. Their house was a few miles outside of Westerville. Quinn was just staying over one night, so she and Jeff had to drive in separate cars. They knocked on the front door and Jeff was engulfed in a ton of hugs. Jeff's little sister, Sophie, was 5. She had light blonde hair, and bright green eyes. Quinn could tell just by how Sophie hugged Jeff, that she loved him and they were very close. Jeff also had twin brothers, Andrew and Austin, and a baby brother named Harry. The twins looked nothing alike; one was rather tall and skinny, whilst the other was a few inches shorter, and a little chubbier. Quinn guessed they were 12 or so.

"She's pretty, Jeffieeee," Sophie whispered loudly into Jeff's ear.

"Yeah, I know," Jeff whispered back, making sure Quinn could hear.

….

Jeff introduced his mother and grandparents to Quinn.

"It's so nice to finally meet you! Jeff never shuts up about you," his mom said. Jeff blushed. She looked just like Jeff, but her hair was brown. She walked them down the hall and showed Quinn Jeff's room. There was a twin bed and a small desk. Quinn could tell Jeff didn't come home often. Quinn set her small bag, and the presents she had brought on the floor. Jeff sat his stuff down next to hers.

"We have an air mattress we can blow up for one of you, if you want," Jeff's grandma said.

"Oh, no, that's ok," Jeff said, blushing.

"Oh, well ok, now come back out to the kitchen, Sophie wants Quinn to help her bake cookies for Santa!" Jeff's grandma chuckled. Jeff looked at Quinn and asked,

"Do you want to?"

"I'd love to! I haven't baked in ages! C'mon, Jeff, you come too!" Quinn said, grabbing Jeff's hand and pulling him along with her to the kitchen. Sophie had a little apron on and was spreading out dough on the counter. She saw Quinn and Jeff and stopped what she was doing. She ran over to them handed them each and apron. Quinn put hers on, but Jeff hesitated.

"Aw, c'mon, Jeffie!" said Sophie.

"Yeah, c'mon, Jeffie!" Quinn agreed. Jeff put it on; Quinn and Sophie both giggled. Sophie grabbed Quinn and Jeff's hands and walked them over towards the counter. They took cookie cutters and made all kinds of shapes in the dough. Quinn carefully put them in the oven. They sat down at the kitchen table and talked about what they wanted for Christmas.

"So, Sophie, what did you ask Santa for Christmas?" Quinn asked her.

"Well, he already gave it to me! I asked for him to bring Jeffie home and for him to be happy. And he is! Aren't you?" Sophie asked Jeff. Quinn looked up at Jeff's face, and saw he was smiling.

"Yeah, I am," he said. Quinn smiled at him, as Sophie yawned.

"You can't be tired yet! We still have to frost the cookies!" Quinn said.

"I know, but its 9:00. Past my bedtime!" Sophie said.

"There are no bedtimes on Christmas Eve!" Jeff said. Quinn walked over and took the cookies out of the oven. They watched Frosty the Snowman, and then started frosting the cookies. Quinn made one that looked like Jeff, blazer and all. Jeff laughed at it and started making one to look like Quinn… but it didn't. Quinn thought it was adorable though. She took the cookie he made and set it next to hers on a plate, so it looked like they were holding hands. Sophie decorated one to look like Santa and put it on a different plate. They decorated the rest of them quickly; they were all tired. By the end there were four cookies on a plate for Santa. And the rest were sitting on the kitchen counter, besides the ones Quinn and Jeff made of each other. Those were still on the plate, "holding hands." Sophie was really getting tired now; it was 10:30. Jeff picked her up and gave her a piggyback ride all the way to her room. He lay her down on her bed. She rubbed her eyes and said,

"Will you guys sing me to sleep? A Christmas song pleeeease!" Quinn looked at Jeff and nodded.

_I really can't stay  
>(but baby it's cold outside)<br>I've got to go away  
>(but baby it's cold outside)<br>This evening has been  
>(been hoping that you'd drop in)<br>So very nice  
>(I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)<br>My mother will start worry  
>(beautiful whats your hurry)<br>My father will be pacing the floor  
>(listen to the fireplace roar)<br>So really I'd better scurry  
>(beautiful please don't hurry)<br>but maybe just a half a drink more  
>(put some records on while i pour)<br>the neighbors might faint  
>(baby it's bad out there)<br>say what's in this drink  
>(no cabs to be had out there)<br>i wish i knew how  
>(your eyes are like starlight now)<br>to break this spell  
>(I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)<br>I ought to say "no, no, no sir"  
>(mind if I move in closer)<br>at least I'm gonna say that I tried  
>(what's the sense in hurtin' my pride)<br>i really can't stay  
>(oh baby don't hold out)<br>baby it's cold out side_

_I simply must go  
>(but baby it's cold outside)<br>the answer is no  
>(but baby it's cold outside)<br>your welcome has been  
>(how lucky that you dropped in)<br>so nice and warm  
>(look out the window at that storm)<br>my sister will be suspicious  
>(gosh your lips look delicious)<br>my brother will be there at the door  
>(waves upon the tropical shore)<br>my maiden aunts mind is vicious  
>(gosh your lips are delicious)<br>but maybe just a cigarette more  
>(never such a blizzard before)<br>I've gotta get home  
>(but baby you'd freeze out there)<br>say lend me a coat  
>(it's up to your knees out there)<br>you've really been grand  
>(I thrill when you touch my hand)<br>but don't you see?  
>(How can you do this thing to me?)<br>there's bound to be talk tomorrow  
>(think of my lifelong sorrow)<br>at least there will be plenty implied  
>(if you got pneumonia and died)<br>I really can't stay  
>(get over that old out)<em>

_baby it's cold  
>baby it's cold outside <em>

Sophie clapped for them and said,

"You guys are soooooooooo good! You should do American Idol!"

Quinn giggled and said,

"I don't think so." She gave Sophie a hug, and then Jeff did as well.

"Goodnight, Sophie," they said in unison. They closed her door and walked to Jeff's room. The rest of the house was already in their bedrooms. Quinn grabbed her overnight bag and walked to the bathroom. She changed into one of Jeff's shirts and a pair of his boxers that she had. She walked back into Jeff's room, but he was already lying on his bed, asleep. Quinn giggled and lay down next to him. The bed was small, but comfortable. Quinn was cold, so she snuggled closer to Jeff. He was breathing heavy; she laid her head on his chest so she could feel his heartbeat. Quinn fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

…

Jeff woke up the next morning to the sound of his siblings running throughout the house. Quinn was still sleeping. Jeff put his hands on her hips and rolled onto his back so she was lying on top of him. She woke up and set her head on his chest. She heard the running outside their room and giggled.

"I like your family," she said.

"They like you too. Mom didn't know what to expect. Since you're uh—my first girlfriend," Jeff said, his face turning red.

"Nuh uh," Quinn said, putting her hands on his cheeks.

"Yeah huh," Jeff said. Quinn sat up and Jeff sat up along with her. She got off of Jeff and got his present. Jeff opened his present; inside was a Mcfly collection CD, with all of their songs, and some new bright pink American Eagle boxers. He set them down on the bed and kissed Quinn on the forehead.

"C'mon, that's all I get?" Quinn teased, leaning in for a real kiss. Jeff kissed her, resting his hands on her hips. She put her hands on his shoulders, deepening the kiss. Jeff squeezed her hips before pulling away. He got off the bed and grabbed Quinn's present. It was a tiny square box, with a green bow on top. Quinn opened it and looked at it in awe. Inside was a necklace with a diamond heart in the center, and a matching ring.

"Jeff I-, it must have cost a fortune!" Quinn said, putting the ring on; it was a perfect fit.

"Nah, besides, you're worth it," Jeff said, grabbing the necklace, and putting it on Quinn.

"Thank you, Jeff," Quinn said. She stood up next to Jeff and held his hand. She stroked his thumb.

"Thank you."

…

"Ah, here they are!" Jeff's grandpa said as Quinn and Jeff walked into the living room, holding presents.

"Presents!" Sophie exclaimed, walking over to Quinn and Jeff,

"Which one's for meeee?" Quinn handed her a present wrapped in pink paper with a blue bow on top. Sophie opened it with lightning speed. It was a One Direction CD.

"Trust me, you will fall in love with them," Quinn told Sophie. Quinn gave the twins gift cards to American Eagle, and she gave the baby a new teddy bear. Quinn got Jeff's mom and grandparents each gift cards to different stores. They all thanked her, and told her she hadn't needed to get them anything. Quinn soon realized she had to get back home to celebrate with her family, so she went and grabbed her stuff. She told Jeff's entire family goodbye, and that she hoped to see them soon. Jeff walked her to her car, but ran back inside. He came back out with the cookies they had made of each other. Jeff set the cookies inside her car and kissed her goodbye. Quinn mouthed,

"I love you," at him. He made a heart sign with his hand and winked. Quinn smiled, and ate their cookies.

**REVIEW! :) follow me on tumblr wh0—kn0ws :) I follow back! Byeee.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry it took me soooo long to update. I've been so busy with school and basketball and stuff so yeah. But here is a Valentine's Day chapter! :)**

It was Valentine's Day, but Quinn wasn't very happy. Jeff had said he had to do some performance with the warblers, so Quinn was going to be all alone. She just hoped she'd be able to make it through the school day without puking from all of the public displays of affection.

…

Quinn got home from school and finished all of her homework right away. Then she changed into sweatpants and one of Jeff's shirts. She gathered all the chocolate she had in her house and all the romance movies and lay down.

…

It was around 8:30, and Quinn had already gotten through The Notebook and A Walk to Remember. Quinn was about to fall asleep when something hit her window. She was startled, but she stood up and looked out her window. Outside, she saw all of the warblers in their warbler uniforms. In the middle of the warblers was Jeff, in a pink sweater with red hearts on it. As Quinn was about to run downstairs, she heard the warblers start to sing their harmonies. Then Jeff came in,

_Settle down with me__  
><em>_Cover me up__  
><em>_Cuddle me in___

_Lie down with me__  
><em>_And hold me in your arms___

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck__  
><em>_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet__  
><em>_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now___

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved__  
><em>_You wanna be loved__  
><em>_You wanna be loved__  
><em>_This feels like falling in love__  
><em>_Falling in love__  
><em>_We're falling in love___

_Settle down with me__  
><em>_And I'll be your safety__  
><em>_You'll be my lady___

_I was made to keep your body warm__  
><em>_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms___

_Oh no__  
><em>_My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed in my neck___

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet___

_And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now___

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved__  
><em>_You wanna be loved__  
><em>_You wanna be loved__  
><em>_This feels like falling in love__  
><em>_Falling in love__  
><em>_We're falling in love___

_Yeah I've been feeling everything from hate to love to lust__  
><em>_From lust to truth I guess that's how I know you__  
><em>_So I hold you close to help you give it up___

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved__  
><em>_You wanna be loved__  
><em>_You wanna be loved__  
><em>_This feels like falling in love__  
><em>_Falling in love__  
><em>_We're falling in love___

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved__  
><em>_You wanna be loved__  
><em>_You wanna be loved__  
><em>_This feels like falling in love__  
><em>_Falling in love__  
><em>_We're falling in love_

When Quinn thought they were done, she practically tumbled down the stairs to see them. Quinn pretty much attacked Jeff; she hadn't seen him in 2 weeks. They fell to the snow covered ground and kissed. The warblers all "ooed" while they lay there on the cold ground kissing. Quinn pulled away from Jeff and got off of him, pulling him up with her. She intertwined her fingers with his. Jeff walked her over to the warbler bus and gave her her present. Jeff got her a box of chocolates and a huge stuffed animal lion. Quinn gave the lion a hug and then hugged Jeff. Quinn had gotten Jeff a Hollister gift card and some sour patch kids, his favorite candy.

They couldn't talk long, it was Tuesday and the warblers all needed to be back by curfew. Quinn asked Jeff if he would come over Friday and he said sure. Quinn just needed to figure out what to do for their 4 month anniversary…

**AN:review! Follow me on tumblr gee-whizz. I'll follow back! :)**


End file.
